Love Bites
by Jollymonkee5613
Summary: A simple one-shot inspired by a conversation with my best friend. Figured this was a good way to break my writing block. Just read and enjoy. There's a lot of the team in there. No Abby and no Ducky.


Yawning, McGee took his seat and Tony looked up at him from the Playboy magazine he was reading. "McProbie have a late night last night?" He cackled mercilessly. McGee just rolled his eyes and took his seat.

Tony slipped his feet of his desk rather quickly and slipped the magazine out of sight. Ziva and McGee looked up knowing it would take the appearance of one of two people or both to make Tony drop everything. Their unspoken question was answered as the Director walked past, pausing to look squarely at Tony.

"If I see that magazine again during work hours, DiNozzo!" Director Shepard warned before continuing up to her office.

Tony's face was wide with shock and for the love of them, Ziva and McGee had no idea why. Jenny was always observant and had been trained by their boss Gibbs, so how was it surprising she'd catch him in the act.

"Probie did you see that? Ziva?" Tony questioned finally remembering how to close his mouth.

"That depends on what 'that' is, Tony." McGee replied disinterestedly. He moved to begin work on his computer. Fingers flew over the keyboard as he continued whatever he was working on.

"Madame Director had a hickey." Tony informed them seriously.

McGee seemed not to hear him, focused as he was on his computer.

"What is a hickey?" Ziva questioned, cocking her head to the side.

"Seriously, Zee-vuh, you don't know what a hickey is? Come on ya know, like a love bite?" The senior agent stated his tone a mix of exasperation and amusement.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Ziva replied and she wasn't kidding.

"Definition of a hickey, Probie?" Tony inquired.

McGee seemed not to really process what he had been asked or what he was replying. "A hickey is a temporary red mark or bruise on the skin, as one produced by biting and sucking."

Ziva's eyes went wide and Tony couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks, McDictionary." He said seriously. "Still don't know what it means?" He asked Ziva who shook her head. "_That_ hickey." She replied, comprehension dawning.

"Know what this means?"

"Other than the fact Gibbs is going to be very unpleasant today?" Ziva asked.

"Shit! I hadn't thought of that but no I was referring to the fact that our dear Madame Director did not spend the night alone last night." Tony replied clearly displeased with having to deal with Gibbs this morning after discovering this interesting tidbit about their Director's personal life.

"And you are so interested in the Director's personal life why?" McGee questioned having just processed the conversation.

"Hey, wait a second! It's almost nine o'clock!" Tony exclaimed, tactfully changing the subject.

"And?" There was no missing the obvious annoyance in McGee's tone.

"The boss isn't here yet." Tony shot back clearly displeased by Tim's lack of perceptiveness.

"And you think that _they_ spent the night together, yes?"

"Yes, Ziva, I do. And you might wanna hope that they did because Gibbs is gonna be pissed if they didn't and he realizes she has a hickey." Tony informed her seriously.

"Who has a hickey?" Gibbs demanded appearing with not a single coffee cup in his hand. This day just kept getting better and better for his team.

"Ummm…no one, boss?"

"Don't lie to me, DiNozzo. I asked you, who has a hickey?"

"Director Shepard." Tony stated finally and cringed.

Gibbs's eyes lit up with fury. Damn it, Tony had been wrong….they were all going to die. Instantly he turned on his heel and headed up the stairs but there was something wrong with the look on his face. It was more _amused_ when you took a closer look at it.

"I know who gave Director Dearest the hickey." Tony proclaimed in a sing song voice.

"How would you know that Tony?" The Mossad officer cocked an eyebrow. _She _didn't even know that and she was one of the Director's close friends…having saved the woman's life in Cairo.

"Didn't you see Gibbs?"

"No."

"He has a matching hickey." Tony declared wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

Gibbs returned moments alter, claiming he was going out for coffee.

"And did you at least see that?"

"No, Tony, but I'm sure you'll tell me."

"What color lipstick was the director wearing?"

"A very odd shade of red. Why?" Ziva shrugged.

"Because our boss now has that lipstick on his cheek." 


End file.
